Series 1
﻿The first series is most likely to appear in 2013. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *Sven *Hector *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Freddie *Bertie *Smokey *Snorkel *Snozzle *Michelle *Harold *Jeremy *Cranky *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Patrick *Buster *Sir Topham Hatt *Reggie *Max Porter *Sir Clearence Porter *Top Hatt *Jenny Packard *Lady Hatt *Marty McFly *Emmett Brown *Bob Wycoff *Biff Tannen *Huey Walters *Rainbow Mason *Crystal *Clara Clayton Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Buford Tannen Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, and Gail are likely to appear. Episodes #Thomas Meets His New Friends - Thomas has to meet his new friends. #Home Alone - Thomas and his friends are alone at home. They waited for Hiro to come back to Sodor. #Sally's Scary Story - On Halloween, Sally tells the children a scary story at Maron. #Hiro, Kevin, Victor, And The Tire Marks - Kevin accidently dropped and spilled a can of black paint on the road and rolls it all over the pavement. and on the track. #The Dining Car Thief - Spencer steals Hiro's dining cars to the Steamworks. #Bulgy's Surprise - Bulgy told Thomas everything about the surprise. #Metroliner Trouble - Just before breaking down, 7897 has trouble getting passengers to the airport. #Flatbed Greta - A new red flatbed truck arrives on Sodor. She is welcome to haul loads and work at Knapford Station. #Wilson's Bad Day - Wilson had a bad day and two new engines arrived on Sodor to do his work. #Open Day - Toby takes the school children to the Sodor Fire Station, meeting up with Smokey, Snozzle, and Snorkel. #Trusty Duncan - A new catering truck arrives and Duncan must be a trusty engine taking children to the birthday party. #The Sorcerer's Apprentice - Skarloey takes the Magician to the children's summer party. #The Kite - Mighty Mac is wired to a kite and pretends he is applying his brakes. #Freddie's Refreshment Delivery - Everyone is hungry and thirsty, so Freddie has to take the Refreshment wagon and the Refreshment Lady. #A Little Learning - Proteus arrives to see the narrow gauge engines learning about Duke, Stuart, and Falcon. #Madge Goes Too Far - Madge has too many deliveries to do. Featured Characters Included *Shawn - A black goods engine who knows about strength. *Odette - A catering truck who takes catering food to any parties, meetings, and get-together celebrities. *Harrison - A yellow front loader who loves to dig for dirt. *Sally - A yellow school bus who picks up children and drops them off to school. *Wilson - A white and green lorry who carries fruits and vegetables to market. *Michelle - A medical van who takes hurt people to the hospital. *Jeffrey - A white and red motor grader who loves to smoothen down the dirt. *Greta - A red lorry who works at Knapford Station. *Spade - A rusty blue steam engine who is young and doesn't want to dirty coal places. *Fendis - A steam engine who is patient, calm, and hates working with diesels. Trivia *This is the first series starting from Hero Of The Rails. *This is the first series to have all of the characters voiced by TurboJ *Thomas' voice sound familiar like Zack Shada. Category:Television Series